Transcript:Guthix Dispels Rumours
Issue 16 - Guthix Dispels Rumours Guthix, perhaps the most enigmatic and misunderstood deity of RuneScape, returns once again to dispel some of the more common misconceptions and rumours, answer a few queries, and perhaps even reveal some secrets of the history of RuneScape... ---- I hath been roused from mine slumber once more by the clamouring for knowledge of the subjects of mine world, and as such feel duty bound to respond to some of these queries. Rumours are the refuge of the braggard, and the scoundrel. Put not thy faith in rumour, for often they shall deceive intentionally, and the rare occasion that they doth find the grain of truth ist not worthy of counting. I can tell thee true however, the first three rumours that thou mention are falsehoods, and the fourth, if I understand thy meaning correctly, ist already in effect upon this plane... Thy assumption is mostly correct noble philosopher; most gods mayst not stay long on a plane where their existence ist not demanded by followers. Just speaking the name of a god canst give them power enough to enter this plane, and with followers then they mayst remain. I am not most gods however; mine power is drawn from the land, from the seas, from the plants and trees, from the very essences of life that dwell here. This is why I neither seek nor demand loyalty from mine followers, for my power is not that of belief, but of life. The only thing that couldst disrupt mine energies wouldst be the extinction of all life upon this realm, in which case I wouldst be forced from this realm to find another. I would never allow such an abomination against balance to occur here. I hath good news for thee, for the strength of the language known as Java is that it doth operate upon its own structure, so that it is universally understood by all, no matter what their native language may be. Thus it is that a man known as Windows may speak happily with a man known as Macintosh, by speaking in Java, despite each being born knowing a different language. It is a universal language for all; this is one of its major strengths. All gods are followers of the aesthetic virtues, and as such we will be honoured to receive artwork of talent. Thou mayst send thy work to the usual address... The chances of its publication in our letters responses is purely dependent upon our appreciation of its' quality of course... This realms name is in truth Gielinor, yet is called RuneScape in the common tongue by its inhabitants. Each kingdom hath its' own name such as Misthalin, Asgarnia, and so forth. I also feel obliged to point out that the races thou hast mentioned are all currently in residence upon this realm, along with many more lesser known species such as the Skavid... There is a mage who hath dedicated his life to the study of the morphogenic field which makes up thy physical form, and on magicks to allow him to alter it, for a small fee. I believe he is more commonly referred to as the 'makeover mage', and a visit to him, along with the required fee, shall reap the dividends which thou seek. My advice to thee wouldst be to be certain of thine own spelling before scurrilously and slanderously attacking the errors of another. Especially given that such errors do not in fact exist. Indeed, pedanticism is only effective when thou art correct. There are at least twenty deities who didst force themselves upon this realm whilst I slumbered, Saradomin and Zamorak are the two who hath most prominence amongst the general populace. As to thy query regarding the histories of the library, I hath knowledge that such an addition is indeed planned, but treacherous Zamorak takes strange delight in the torture of the man responsible, Reldo. This puzzles me greatly, for he hath never struck me as anything more than a mild mannered creature devoted solely to the studies of scholarship. A name means nothing other than the meaning that ist placed upon it. Mine name means nothing in of itself; it is simply the closest thing to my true name that ist possible in the language of man. To pronounce mine true name correctly I wouldst have to remove thy vocal cords. Each god receives questions in the magnitude of hundreds daily, and usually more directly following the publication of their responses. Although many are received and all are read, only a few are selected for response - thou will probably be glad to know, for thou art known to us as a quizzical thinker Lord Duckman, and although thy many questions are not necessarily answered, they all reach their destination. As to thy query regarding the co-operation of Saradomin and Zamorak with myself upon a letters response, I fear that making the two arch-enemies co-operate upon anything, even something as minor as responding to their followers, is a task beyond even my powers... ...and I personally find clowns to be unfunny bufoons who willst degrade their lives for an attempt at a cheap laugh; but I am not known for my sense of humour. The world shall remain the same, yet will also be changed. Continents, seas, rivers, mountains and cities shall remain similar to their existing selves, yet shall be different enough to briefly disorient those who rely on existing landmarks for direction. I hath already claimed the restoration of this world will be total, from each blade of grass, to the highest mountain - and my claim was not made with exaggeration. I claim not the creation of Gielinor; I claim it's rightful ownership, for none other dwelled here when first I arrived. I knowst not why Saradomin would claim otherwise, other than in a bid for glory, for all other gods came to this plane whilst I slumbered. Dwarves learn the magick known as 'superheat item' at a young age, for it removes the uncertainty involved with smelting ores in the more conventional manner, and doth improve their productivity. As such they hath no need for furnaces. I wouldst advise thee to take heed of the councils' warnings regarding character sharing. They are placed prominently for a reason, and to ignore them is to gamble with thy RuneScape life. I do anything and everything necessary to maintain balance - it is a far more time consuming occupation than might first be considered. As to thy second question, my true name is not pronouncable by human form, yet it's closest approximation in the language of man is 'guh-thicks'. The chaos druids acknowledge mine position as the eldest and most powerful deity, and still strive for my ultimate aim of balance upon this land; but unlike the more passive actions taken by their non-chaotic brethren, they take an active role in culling this land of the more prolific species which inhabit it. Man is the most prolific race that dwelleth upon this realm, and it is mankind that they take most pleasure in dispatching. This is also an aim of Zamoraks, and so they doth serve two masters through striving for this one goal. I am balance, not neutrality - neutrality doth suggest inaction, when the opposite is the truth. I willst take ANY action necessary to ensure balance upon mine plane, and as such, mine actions canst be deemed to be good or evil depending on howst they affect thee. In truth, they are neither - they art merely necessary. As to the 'weirdness' of mine language: the language of man is not native to myself, and hast changed greatly since last I had use for it. I canst not express myself clearer than this, for thine language is both alien and strange to me. I beg to differ with thy experience in combat. Often do I see skilled warriors attack each other, yet hit at a bad angle and provide merely a glancing blow that causes no damage, or have their attack slighted due to armour: rarely do I see a warrior with any weapons training utterly miss an opponent at close range... The beings that thou speak of are not wholly tied to this realm; they flitter between the dimensions like butterflies across a meadow. When thou slay them, thou force their remains into one dimension alone; this one. As long as they are alive they canst remain incorporeal, but once their fate hast been decided and they hath died they canst no longer travel between realms as they could when they were alive. They art tendrils, not 'wires' - and I require them. As to your boasts of your battle prowess being great enough to defeat the terrible Delrith without mine assistance, I say to you: drop thy Silverlight, for it is a sword endowed with power by myself. Then perhaps thou willst see the assistance which hath been offered to thee. ---- I hath just enough time to answer a few quick questions, for maintaining the balance of this world is a time-consuming job. tyy32 asks "Why are the magic runes used only once per rune?" Each rune is a man made stone which hath been endowed with a magical charge, yet just enough charge for one use only. ~Bryan00~ says that "andrew has too much imagination" to which I respond: 'Tis better to have a surplus than a deficit is it not? The Fuzz200 enquires "When the new grapics come out can you equip fishing items?(i.e. fishing rods)" I can assure thee that such is indeed the case. Tc Olam would like a clarification as to whether or not "this rumour that masks increase your levels by 10 depending on colour is true?" my response is that this is a baseless rumour. One of far too many, unfortunately. "B.I." would like to know "Will monsters have the ability to cast spells or shoot at us?" Most assuredly... it is a necessary balance to counter that they may now be swarmed by a mob... And so my time draws to a close. Until such time as I impart my wisdom once again,